There are various sizes and configurations of bird feeders that are used to provide wild birds with a ready supply of food, mainly in the form of seed. Many feeders provide a tray and/or perch on which the bird may rest as it feeds. Most tubular shaped feeders are designed to hang from tree limbs or poles in a manner that allows access from all sides so that multiple birds may feed at once from the same feeder. Hooks or wire bails are commonly used in the industry to hang the feeder from a tree limb or pole.
One problem encountered is that feeders are hung outdoors and the feeder and its contents are exposed to the elements. If the seed gets wet due to exposure to precipitation, it can be subject to decay and the growth of mold or mildew, making it undesirable for feeding purposes. Under such circumstances, the body of the feeder needs to be thoroughly cleaned and refilled with undamaged seed. Furthermore, the body needs to be accessed on a regular basis for refilling as it is emptied of its contents by the feeding birds.
Because of the constant exposure to precipitation and sunlight, the body of the feeder in which the seed is contained needs to be covered, which is also helpful to prevent excess spillage. Generally, the opening at the top of tubular feeders is relatively small compared to the length of the tubular body. The lid covering of most feeders of this type must be removed, or at least partially removed, in order to fill the feeder. Because of the relatively small top opening, the body must be filled carefully to avoid wasteful spilling of seed.
Consequently, it is important to have a feeder that provides easy access to the body, both for filling and cleaning purposes. Although most feeders may open to some extent on top for filling purposes, it is quite difficult with a long tubular feeder to thoroughly clean the feeder without having a removable top and bottom so that the entire tube may be accessed and cleaned.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bird feeder that provides complete and clear access to the interior of the feeder for filling and cleaning purposes. Toward this objective, it is desirable to provide a feeder without any obstructions inside the feeder near the top opening thereto. It is also desirable to provide a feeder body that is durable and will withstand potential damage caused by exposure to the elements. It is another desirable objective to provide a feeder having a top cap that is removably attached to the body. It is also desirable to provide a feeder that has an easily removable bottom cap that can be removed and reattached without the use of tools for cleaning purposes. It is also desirable to have perches that can rotate to provide different configurations.